Super Smash Bros: Age of Hades
by HeroCollector16
Summary: When Mega Man jump-starts a dormant peacekeeping program, things go terribly awry, forcing him, Villager, Kirby, Sonic and the rest of the Heroes to reassemble. As the fate of Earth hangs in the balance, the team is put to the ultimate test as they battle Hades, a technological and demon terror hell-bent on human extinction with mysterious and powerful newcomers, Ahri and Akali.
1. Trailer 1

The scene opens with an overview shot on Busan.

" **I'm going to show something beautiful…"**

Smoke erupts from the side of Japan. People began to run off the streets in fear.

" **Everyone screaming…"** A metallic metal hand rises from molten lava before clenching his fist. **"For mercy,"** A little girl and her mother screams as a massive fire erupts behind and the rest of the area.

Marth walks through an empty street before looking up. **"You wanted to protect the world…..but you don't want it to change."** Cloud escrost a crowd. Master Chief walks through a broken building.

The next scene shows Rosalina in bruises, with Tracer, Ice Climbers, and Bayonetta. Toon Link holds a blanket close to Durotan while shaking, his face filled with terror.

" **You're all puppets…"** A broken robot slowly limps towards a large room where Mega Man, Villager, Kirby, Sonic, Pac Man, Wii Fit Trainer, Marth, Duck Hunt, Ice Climbers Cloud, Inkling, Bayonetta, Rosalina, Toon Link, Tracer, and Lara Croft are located, staring at machine in shock, **"Tangled in...strings"** The robot waves its left arm, showing several wires. **"Strings."** The robot then picks up another broken before crushing its head effortlessly, throwing it towards them to be.

 **HeroCollector16 Presents**

 **(I got no strings…)**

Mega Man stands on top of a hill, looking at a large complex in the distance.

 **(To hold me down…)**

Ryu kicks a door as he and Ken walk inside. Several armed forces walk out of a large transport and fire their guns at something.

 **(To make me fret, or make me frown…)**

Isabelle pushes Tom forward as a large explosion occurs in their home. Pit slowly flys down and falls in the middle of the woods, looking extremely exhausted. Nurses slowly put bandages Mega Man as a child.

 **(I had strings...)**

A large black robot slowly turns around as it stares at, Ahri and Akali, who stand in the middle of a large factory.

 **(But now, I'm free…)**

Several white, devil-like robots crawl out of the ground, with some flying high in the sky. The heroes could only look in horror, with Tracer walking forward, losing her grip on her guns before it falls on the ground.

 **Coming Soon**

Mega Man stands in the middle of a workshop, looking at the first robot with a solemn expression. "It's the end. The end of the path I started this on." Mega Man says sadly as Soloman walks in a room, wearing a black and blue leather jacket.

"Nothing lasts forever." Lucina falls on her knees, letting out a pain-filled scream.

A foot is placed as Durotan turns around, only to see Mega Man transforming into a better suit glaring at him. Master Chief burst through the area, driving his personal motorcycle. Ezio Auditore pushes Hades away from Lara. Fox and Falco walked out of the building before firing their blasters. Sora looks at a unfamiliar place. In a large shipping yard, an older man looks to side. Snake slides under a large truck. Kratos screams as lighting absorbed him. Zero suit Samus slowly reaches out to touch Shulk's hands. Ness and Lucas looked at strange people. Several armed forces fire into a forest as Seraph and Battery take cover. Captain Falcon slowly walks in anger grabs Mega Man by the neck. Robin(F) and Corrin(F) slowly step back in fear.

 **(I had strings…)**

Durotan throws a big car at Mega Man, grabs it before Durotan punches it.

" **But now, I'm free…"** Simon and Richter were running until cars crashed at them before jumping and dodging it. Rosalina screams while holding to a pole. R.O.B flys down looking up.

Durotan crashes several stands pulling back his right arm before Mega Man, pulling back his left arm, slowly transforming it before slamming it against Durotan fist, causing a large shockwave.

" **There are…"** The final scene shows all heroes, bloody and bruised. Hades walks forward, his black horns and glowing red eyes. **"No strings on meeeeeeeeee…."**

 **Super Smash Bros: Age of Hades**

* * *

 **People...please ask anything because I know this might be stupid, but I just want t do this though, and Happy Thanksgiving to you guys who are eating yummy food, but be sure what you are thankful for, and the characters that you guys saw I'm going to deal with it so, if you might or don't recognized the characters.**

 **And Happy Thanksgiving(Again...)**


	2. Trailer 2

**HeroCollector16 Presents**

Scene opens with Cloud escorting citizens to a rescue ship, "This world is in peace." said Mega Man.

"Needs something more powerful than any of us." Marth grabs his sword, while looking at the distance. Battery and Serph were standing behind a tree before an explosion came far from them. Lara looked down in anger.

" **Everyone create the things they dread."** Mega Man walks down, when he looks in shocked. A devilish machine started to turn on, when it started walking slowly limps towards a large room where Mega Man and the others were.

"Hades." Sonic looks at Mega Man in a complete shocking situation.

" **In the flesh."** Three devil robots started to crash behind Hades when they pass through him. Buildings in windows started to explode. Travis and Katelyn looked each other holding hands. Aaron started walking slowly before leaning against the wall, before his eyes turned red.

"No matter who wins or loses," Solomon says was he walks in the room, "Always come around." Mega Man walked into the water. Mega Ma stands in the middle of a workshop, looking at the first robot with Pac Man, Captain Falcon, Kratos, Cloud, Ness, Lucas and .

"Well are all handling something you don't understand." said Master Chief. Lucinda walked out of the building before throwing her magic at Mega Man, crashing to the wall.

"We have no place in the world." said Bayonetta as she was taking to the hospital.

Devil robots started flying towards a truck before crashing it.

 **Coming Soon**

Several white, devil-like robots crawl out of the ground, with some flying high in the sky.

Mega Man comes with a landing the sliding forward blasting.

Several military forces were seen in battle shooting at Winston, Durotan, and Aaron before turns into a Ultima Werewolf and killing them.

Tracer walks in a inside a building, looks up in the distance.

Ein points his gun at Jess and Aaron.

A jet starts flying through the air.

Alice clashing a devil robot, before grabbing her throat.

A little girl and her mother screams as a massive fire erupts behind and the rest of the area.

Aaron looks at Aphmau in sadness trying to calm himself.

" **I'm going to rip you apart."** Hades moved his arm up until blasting it. Kratos screams in anger from not controlling his lighting. Akali looks down thinking of what she did, **"From the inside."** Doomguy shows behind Mega Man grabbing his throat.

Snake turns his motorcycle.

Cars came flipping and crashing through the street.

Mega Man came landing in his new suit of armor, walking before Aaron charges at him.

Nathan Drake walking forward looking horror, "No way." said Geralt.

Aaron, Winston, and Durotan charged at Mega Man before striking Winston and Durotan first then flying, grabbing Aaron's head, smashing him on the ground, Aaron kicked him back, sending Mega Man flying through the street.

Final shot shows Aaron in anger looking back at Mega Man blasting him.

 **Super Smash Bros: Age of Hades**

Hades looks back looking at Aphmau.

 **Coming Soon**

* * *

 **Wow, I never knew you guys would get interested in this, well here it is. Well as many of you may saw some characters from completly different series that I put, and some of you guys might or not recognize these characters from YouTube, so I was hoping if...well I don't know. Well see you guys in the next final trailer, bye.**


	3. Trailer 3

Scene opens in the distance on a mountain, then a warehouse.

" **I was designed,"** said Hades sitting church chair as Ahri, Leona Akali, Caitlyn, Ashe, Camille and Karma looked at him in awe, **"To create a new world."** Hades says wearing a black cloak.

" **People who look much at the sky and see,"** The citizens in Busan looked up seeing Mega Man and Astro flying in the sky, **"Hope."** A broken demon robot starts to automatically activated.

" **I'll take that from them first.** " Hades pulls out a cable off his back and chest when a building started to explode, **"There is only one path to peace."** Citizens starting running from the fire. **"There extinction."** A building starts to crumbling to the ground.

 **HeroCollector16 Presents**

The scene shows somewhere in a tall building.

"I tried to create the perfect heroes around the world," Computer machines started creating a new robot, "But I created something bad." said Mega Man to professor Ochanomizu.

"A demonic machine."

Several white, devil-like robots crawl out of the ground and from the surface.

"The devil is called Hades." said Mega Man as Morrigan Aensland, Dural, Nina Williams, Ivy Valentine, Kasumi, Faith Connors, B. Orchid and V looked at him in shocked. White devil-like robots came flying down shooting everywhere, when it knocked 2B and Aloy.

"Saving people pay for our mistakes." said Master Chief. Ratchet and Clank ran and grabbed the vehicle, struggling before it falls.

"Is this why chose to fight," Lightning looks at Mega Man cutting down some wood, "So that we can end the fight so that go on with our lives!?" Zane looks closer at Kawaii-Chan looking at each other.

"Well we amazing suck." said Aphmau as Tracer and Toon Link gave a chuckle. Marth grabs his sword. Lara Croft grabbed three arrows as Mega Man, Villager, Kirby, Sonic, Pac-man, Wii Fit Trainer, Marth, Cloud, Inkling girl, Bayonetta, Toon Link, Roslina, Tracer, Lara Croft, Kratos, Alice, Master Chief, Doomguy, Ezio Auditore, Cole Macgrath, Jane Shepard, and Durotan charge into action.

 **Coming Soon**

Master Chief burst through the area, driving his personal motorcycle. Sly Cooper walks on top of building. Asura hits a wall, smirking. "Here we all are," Mega Man grabs a strange item. Kratos screams as lighting absorbed him. Dastan escorts a crowd. "nothing but our faith," Seraph, Nomad, Recon, Ruin and Zero listening to Solomon, "and our will to save the world," citizens were being escorted in a large carriage. Mega Man came in a landing between Marth and Kratos glaring at Hades, Ahri and Ashe. "so stand and fight." Mega Man comes with a landing the sliding forward blasting. Hades blasting his arms destroying a truck.

"No way we are going to get through this." said Mega Man with John Marston, Geralt of Rivia, Marcus Fenix, Jill Valentine, Leon S. Kennedy and Alex Mercer.

"We've got no plans for tomorrow." said Rico Rodriguez. Simon and Richter runs from the explosions.

Lara Croft shots her arrow at Hades in the chest, pulling it out, throwing her bow, "Well that ain't a fair fight." Master Chief riding his bike, leaning and grabbing Lara's bow and arrows.

Hades looked back at Ahri, Akali, Caitlyn, Ashe, Camille and Karma.

" **We can tear them apart."** Mega Man busting up before Aaron in his werewolf started attacking him with his bare claws smacking him left and right, Mega Man grabbed Aaron's head throwing him to a building. **"From the inside."** Ashe runs in full speed and punches Marth.

Karma waves her hand weirdly at Chell's head.

Ashe runs and punches Rayne.

Doomguy grabbed Mega Man's throat.

Elizabeth waved her magic.

Claptrap runs from the flipping cars.

Scorpion and Sub-Zero both strikes a giant robot.

Hades comes flying grabbing Mega Man throats.

"Is that all you got!" Astro yelling at Hades as Mega Man, Marth, Master Chief

" **Hahaha."** Hades upward his arm calling a million of devilish robots.

"Boy, for real." said Mega Man as Rosalina releasing her magic wand, ready for battle. Marth doing an uppercut slash at the robots. Kratos slashes around with his blades. Ahri strikes the devil robots with her magic. Doomguy punched and smashed other robots. Tracer blasting a lot, Sora swish and slash, Fireboy and Watergirl using their magic at them, Mega Man blasting rapidly.

"RAAAAHHHHHHH!" Aaron swings around with his claws destroying every robot.

 **Super Smash Bros: Age of Hades**

The final shot shows glowing white eyes, dark long red, grey armor, and skin light yellow and black tattoos. The figure open her eyes, was Fury.

 **Coming Soon**

* * *

 **Well this might've been weird since, last year or last month, but you've have seen this coming with my guest characters or random because you might seen some others like if they were in Smash Bros Ultimate but if this might be amazing or something, but somewhere around I just have to make other stroies to comeplete my Arc or story, but for my Anime: Avengers I do it some time later so be patience and I'll see guys next time.**

 **Merendinoemiliano: Thank you**

 **LinaAndRylai: Well I wish if Ahri joins the game as a DLC character.**

 **Next Time: Warriors**

 **PM, Follow, Fav, and Review**


End file.
